Funkstille
Funkstille ist die 11. Folge der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die 11. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Bruce Miller und Mairzee Almas führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 29.Mai 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 19. August 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Da es nur sehr wenig Essen im Camp gibt, werden Gruppen zum Jagen losgeschickt. Clarke, Finn und Myles gehen zusammen los, aber dann finden sie sich in einer kompromittierenden Situation wieder. Als Finns Leben in Gefahr gerät, tut Clarke etwas, dass alles in Frage stellt. Auf der Ark geht Kane große Risiken ein, um zu Ratsvorsitzenden Jaha zu kommen und andere Überlebende zu retten. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Steve Talley als Kyle Wick * Dichen Lachman als Anya * Steve Bacic als Caliban * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Brendan Meyer als Myles Soundtrack In dieser Folge gibt es keine besonderen Soundtracks. Zitate : Clarke: "I can't believe we survived a hundred years just so we could slaughter each other. There has to be another way." : Finn: "That's bad." : Raven: "What?" : Finn: "When you're really pissed off you always find a project - something to keep your hands busy so you don't punch someone in the face." : Raven: "I'm not keeping busy, Finn. I'm keeping us alive." : Kyle Wick: "What the hell happened, anyway?" : Kane: "We were betrayed. Counselor Sydney . . . she took the Exodus ship by force. The damage to the Ark was catastrophic." : Kyle Wick: "What a bitch! You know, my mom voted for her." : Kyle Wick: "Earth Monitoring, do you read?" : Jaha: "We read you. Who is this? Where are you?" : Kane: "Sir, it's good to hear your voice." : Jaha: "Of course it's you, Kane. You're too stubborn to die." : Kane: "I could say the same for you." : Bellamy: "If you're looking for someone to talk you down, tell you that you're just upset and not thinking straight, I'm not that guy." : Raven: "Good." : Clarke: "How could you send a little girl into battle. What is wrong with you people?" : Anya: "She was with me. She was my second. It's how we train them to be warriors." : Clarke: "Oh, and so the killing can just go on and on." : Anya: "You put the bomb on the bridge. You did this to her." : Clarke: "Will I be able to go back to see them? My friends? My home?" : Caliban: "Tomorrow there will be nothing to go back to." : Clarke: "Those marks on her shoulder . . . what were they? Lincoln has them, too." : Caliban: "Each scar marks a kill in combat." : Clarke: "Five kills? She was a little girl." : Caliban: "She was brave." }} Galerie Videos The 100 1x11 "The Calm" Promo The 100 Season 1 Episode 11 Extended Promo (HD) The 100 1x11 "The Calm" Sneak Peek The 100 Season 1 Episode 11 Sneak peek (HD) Trivia * Die Folge sollte im Original eigentlich "''The Desolation of Earth" ''heißen. Der Name wurde dann auch "The Calm" geändert. * Die Namen von zwei Grounder Wachen, von Anya, wurden enthüllt: Vik und Caliban. Tode in dieser Folge * Tris stirbt an ihren Verletzungen die sie durch die Explosion erlitten hat. * Caliban wird von Clarke getötet. Referenzen fr: en:The Calm Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)